A. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a looped strap handle for a piece of luggage, and more particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to a closed loop strap handle for a piece of luggage that has been modified to have the closed loop strap handle replaceably added thereon.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for luggage handles have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from an embodiment of the present invention in that they do not teach a closed loop strap handle for a piece of luggage that has been modified to have the closed loop strap handle replaceably added thereon.